A Father? You've gotta be kidding me
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: Tseng has finally met his match and it's not a certain whiney redhead named Reno. How is Tseng going to survive when the fourteen year old daughter of Kira, his fiance, is bound and determined to send him running? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

Right, so alot of you have been wondering about who is the step-father of my character, Caley Hewley from my fanfic Shattered Wings.

Well this will tell you everything.....

* * *

_Ten years... _

_It has been ten years since I lost him.... _

_Oh, how I miss him..._

_Angeal..._

_My beloved husband..._

_Why did you have to die Angeal?_

_Why?_

_I know that you have been watching over us from the Lifestream... _

_But you have missed so much..._

_Life here in Cosmo Canyon has been peaceful enough...._

_But, our daughter needs a father...._

Kira Hewley walked through the busy marketplace of Cosmo Canyon. Ten years of living in this small village had earned her the grudging trust of the locals, especially since she

was one of the finest fiend slayers in all of the village. That was mostly due to her history as a former second class SOLDIER. She had been discharged after she had ended up

with mako poisoning during a routine mako treatment. The poisoning had severely hampered her abilities as a fighter and even now she couldn't fight for too long before she

began to feel winded, her joints would become painfully stiff, her vision would blur, and she would loose her sense of balance. She was grateful that she had her daughter

around when she had an attack and she didn't know what she would do without her.

Caley.

The fourteen year old was a handful and she looked almost exactly like Kira's late husband, Angeal. She also gave Kira her fair share of grey hairs, especially since she liked to

run off into the canyon on her own and come back all bruised and cut up. Kira ran a hand through her dark auburn hair as she walked towards the Tigerlily Weapons Shop,

hoping that Brand, the shopkeeper, had finished fixing her bladed tonfa. As she walked passed the materia shop, she ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said before her mako infused, blue eyes lit up in recognition "Tseng?"

"Hello, Kira." said Tseng with a polite nod of his head. It was rather odd to see him in everyday clothing, black slacks and a navy blue polo shirt, but Kira was use to it by now.

Tseng normally came around during the holidays to visit his brother, who owned the village materia shop. The thing was that it wasn't anywhere near the holidays.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Kira "Not to sound rude or anything. It's just you normally don't come around until the holidays."

"My brother and his wife are expecting their first child in a couple days." said Tseng "I took some time off of work so that I could offer my support."

"I'm sure that your brother appreciates it." said Kira as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Tseng nodded.

"How is your daughter doing?" he asked. Kira sighed heavily.

"She's still very reckless." she said "It's been getting worse recently. I've been having trouble disciplining her and sometimes I wish that Angeal was still alive. Caley needs a

father in her life." Tseng had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Kira." he said "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Of course not Tseng." she replied "I just have to run a few errands, starting with a stop at the weapon shop." Tseng nodded and the two of them started walking towards the

Tigerlily Weapon shop. As they walked, Kira slid her hand into Tseng's and he grasped her hand and laced his fingers through hers. The two of them had been secretly dating for

about three years and even though Kira still love Angeal, she knew that Angeal would have wanted her to move on and be happy. Tseng's brother already knew about their

relationship but Kira's daughter, Caley, did not.

"You do know that I'm going to have to tell Caley about us dating, right?" said Kira "I can't keep this from her forever."

"Hopefully, you won't have to for much longer." said Tseng as they stopped in front of the weapon shop "I'll wait for you out here." Kira gave him a curious look and nodded

before entering the shop. Once she was inside, Tseng pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened it. In the palm of his hand was a white-gold ring with a small sapphire in it.

A small smile crossed his face before he closed his hand around the ring and put it back into his pocket as Kira came out of the shop.

"Brand said that my weapons wouldn't be finished until tomorrow." said Kira as she walked up to him "Apparently that griffin cracked them more than I thought." They started

walking again, hand in hand.

"Kira." said Tseng as he stopped. Kira stopped as well and looked at him. Tseng was nervous, now that was something she had never seen before. Tseng and nervous just did

not go together.

"Tseng, what's up?" asked Kira. Sighing softly, Tseng locked eyes with Kira.

"Kira." he said "I want to ask you something. Something important."

"What is it?" asked Kira.

"Kira, I'm not really sure how to ask you this." said Tseng as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened it, revealing the ring "But, Kira, will you marry me?" Kira covered

her mouth with her hands before nodding rapidly and holding her left hand out. Tseng took her hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger before Kira wrapped her arms around

him and kissed him.

----elsewhere----later----

Night was swiftly falling as Caley Hewley, daughter of Angeal Hewley walked home from a rough day of fighting. Her black hair reached her mid back and was tied into a ponytail

with a red bandana. A single strand fell right next to the corner of her blue eyes that had a clear mako shine to them. She was dressed in denim short shorts and a blue,

sleeveless belly shirt with suspenders, black fingerless gloves, a materia bracer, knee high boots, a red scarf, and tinted goggles resting on her forehead. A sword rested on her

back as she walked towards her home.

"Man, today was killer." she said before yawning "I think I'll take tomorrow off. Besides, I really haven't spent any time with mom lately. I'm sure she'll appreciate a mother-

daughter outing to the Gold Saucer. We haven't done that since I was little, plus we have plenty of money saved up." Caley quickly scaled the stairs that lead to her home and

pulled out her house key before unlocking the door and going inside. Once inside, Caley could smell the aroma of her mother's delicious cooking and that brought a smile to her

face. Taking off her sword, she placed it on the weapon rank by the door.

"Mom!" called Caley "I'm home!" She walked into the living room and stopped short when she saw a man sitting in the arm chair, reading a book. Even though he seemed

familiar, Caley was instantly on edge.

"Who are you?" she asked "And what are you doing here?" The man looked up at her before closing the book and standing up. He had a very professional air about him and

Caley didn't like it that much.

"You must be Caley." he said as he walked over to her "My name is Tseng."

"That doesn't explain why the hell you're here." said Caley. Tseng frowned slightly at her language.

"Caley Genesis Hewley," said Kira as she walked into the room "What have I told you about using that sort of language?"

"To not to." said Caley as she crossed her arms "But that still doesn't explain to me as to why he's here!"

"Caley." said Kira as she put her hands on her hips "Tseng and I have been dating for the last few years."

"Wait a minute." said Caley "This is the guy you've been dating?" She ran a hand over her face "You have got to be kidding me."

"Caley." said Kira warningly before continuing "Tseng and I met back when I was still in SOLDIER. He's the one that helped us move out here when your father died. Don't you

remember?"

"No." said Caley "So why am I meeting him now?"

"Because Tseng asked me to marry him." said Kira with a smile "Isn't that wonderful?" The room went silent as Caley got a blank look on her face before turning and exiting the

room.

"Call me when suppers ready." she called when she was halfway up the stairs before she vanished the rest of the way up the stairs. Kira got a saddened look on her face.

"That didn't go as well as I hoped." she said she looked down "I thought... she would like to have a father." Tseng put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Kira." said Tseng "She just needs sometime to get use to the idea. After all, its been just you and her for the last ten years. It's going to take sometime." Kira

nodded.

"I'm going to go finish cooking." she said before heading towards the kitchen. Tseng sighed before looking towards the stairs Caley had retreated up. His first impression of his

soon-to-be stepdaughter was... well bad. She was going to be a handful, he knew that much already and he had alot of work ahead of him if he wanted things to go smoothly.

Thankfully, his phone went off before he could get too deep in his thoughts and he pulled it out. He wasn't too surprised when he saw that it was Reno who was calling. Flipping

the phone open, he hit the receive button before putting it to his ear.

"This is Tseng." he said.

----meanwhile----upstairs----Caley's POV----

I paced around my room furiously as I fumed, stopping only occasionally to write something down in my trusty notebook before resuming my pacing.

Why? Why had my mother decided that we needed a male in the household? Everything was just fine, so why the hell was my mother getting married?! It wasn't as if the

world was going to end if she stayed single but I felt as though she was betraying my father's memory by agreeing to get married. We had lasted this long without a man in the

house, so why now? And why that man?

Tseng.

Tch.

He was a quiet man from what I observed and he radiated an aura of authority. He also seemed very formal, judging from the reaction he had when I swore. My father had

been on the quiet side as well but he had been warm and open, from what I remember. This man, Tseng, he was different from my father but they shared some characteristics.

Both of them had dark hair and had this quiet yet authoritative air about them. That was probably why my mother had been attracted to Tseng but I'm not going to let her bind

herself in marriage to this guy who is clearly not for her. A smirk graced my face. After all, I am the reason why my mother had been single for so long. I've scared off every

potential candidate so far. What makes Tseng any different?

"You'd better get ready, Tseng." I mused as I picked out some clean clothes before heading for my bathroom "Because you're in for a little bit of hell."

----back downstairs---- no one's POV----

Tseng hung up his phone and put it away before sighing. Sometimes Reno really got on his nerves and even though he was an extremely patient person, the redhead just

seemed to know how to grate on his nerves. A chill suddenly ran down his spine and he got the feeling that someone was plotting against him. Normally, most would call him

paranoid, but the feeling has never let him down before and he had a pretty good idea as to Who was plotting against him. That somebody was a certain fourteen year old with

mako blue eyes and black hair.

"What is is Tseng?" asked Kira as she walked into the room.

"I have a feeling that your daughter is plotting against me." said Tseng as he put his hands in his pockets "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes it is." said Kira "And I already warned you about Caley's habit of scaring away all of my former boyfriends."

"I am already prepared for whatever she might throw at me." he replied "After all, I do work with an annoying redhead named Reno."

"True." said Kira as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"I'll go tell Caley that dinner is ready." said Tseng "Which room is hers?" Kira looked a bit surprised at his offer but accepted it anyways.

"In the back and on the left." said Kira before leaving to set the table. Tseng watched her leave before he headed up the stairs and as he walked up the stairs, he took note of all

of the pictures that were hanging from the walls. He easily found Caley's room, seeing as the door was wide open and there was a sign on the door the read, 'Caley's room'.

Looking into the room, Tseng was surprised at what he saw. Instead of a messy room like teenagers normally had, the room was neat and pristine, like one would see in a

SOLDIER barracks, even though there was quite a bit of stuff in the room. Walking into the room, Tseng took the opportunity to look around. The shelves were filled with books,

pictures, some trophies, medals that had belonged to her father, and some figurines. The walls were covered in band and movie posters except for a single wall that had a small

display of bladed weapons. The bed was neatly made and papers and notebooks were neatly stacked on the desk. A picture of her father, her mother, a four year old version of

Caley, Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair, Sephiroth, and a female SOLDIER whose name was Tali Zephyra, sat on the bedside table along with a lamp and a book whose title caught

Tseng's attention.

LOVELESS.

That was a book he knew fairly well, having read it once himself and having seen former first class Genesis Rhapsodos carry the book around everywhere. It was quite obvious

to Tseng that Caley still clung to her past, even though she had acted in a manner that said quite differently beforehand. Walking over to the closed door that was obviously a

bathroom, Tseng knocked on the door. A faint 'what?' was heard over the sound of running water.

"You're mother sent me to tell you that dinner is ready." said Tseng. He got a faint 'be down in a minute' as a reply. Shaking his head, Tseng began to leave but stopped when

an open notebook caught his attention. Walking over to the desk, he picked up the notebook and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

Caley was good.

He had to give her that much.

She had meticulously planned out a way to break him and Kira up in the short span of a few minutes. She even had several back up plans in case it failed. This sort of planning

would have made Angeal proud if he were still alive but he wasn't and Tseng was the one standing here. So, he did what any good Turk would have done in his situation. He

quickly pulled out his own note book and copied everything down before tucking his notebook away. Then he placed Caley's notebook exactly like he had found it before quickly

exiting the room. Now that he knew what she had planned, he could prepare for it.

----dinner----

The three of them sat around the small dining room table enjoying Kira's wonderful cooking. Of course things were rather quite. So, Kira decided to try and break the tension

between her fiancé and her daughter.

"So, Caley." said Kira "How was your day today?"

"It was good." said Caley "I helped clean up a wolf problem out at the ranch today."

"That's good." said Kira "You seemed to have come back relatively uninjured today."

"They were pretty low-level." said Caley before glancing at Tseng "So they were easy to take care of." Tseng caught the subtle hints she was giving him and he raised an

eyebrow before returning to his food. If she thought that he wasn't much, then he'd let her think that.

"Say, mom." said Caley "About my behavior earlier, I'm sorry that I acted that way. I just needed a little time to think things over and I'm actually glad that you've gotten

engaged."

"Thank you Caley." said Kira "And I'm glad that you've accepted this."

"Say, mom." said Caley "I have an idea. How about we all go to the Gold Saucer for the weekend? That way I can get to know my soon to be step-father better."

"What a wonderful idea!" said Kira "Don't you think so Tseng?"

"Yes." said Tseng "It is a good idea."

"Then it's settled." said Kira "We'll head off to the Gold Saucer first thing tomorrow morning!" Tseng couldn't help but notice the half hidden smirk Caley had on her face and

only one thought echoed through his head.

Caley was good.

Very good.

And Tseng couldn't help but think that he has finally met his match and it wasn't a whiney, annoying redhead named Reno.

It was a fourteen year old girl who went by the name Caley Hewly.

* * *

It seems as though Tseng has finally met his match.....

Should I continue? Or are you satisfied with just this?

Please let me know...

And if you don't know who Caley Hewley is, then please read my fan fiction, Shattered Wings.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven

* * *

The Gold Saucer was just as awesome as Caley remember it to be but this time, she could finally roam the huge fun park on her own and that would make this trip one of

the most memorable yet. What would make it even sweeter is if she could chase off her mother 'fiancé'. A sly smile worked its way to Caley's face as they walked down the

hallway of the haunted house themed hotel, which was pretty cheesy in her opinion. They got to the hotel room and Kira handed Caley a second key, much to the fourteen

year old's surprise.

"You get the room next door." said Kira "You can do whatever you want but you have to meet us at Round Square by five, understood?"

"Yes mom." said Caley before disappearing into her room. She hadn't been expecting this but she would modify her plans to fit the situation.... after she checked out Wonder

Square and played some games. She dumped her bag onto her bed and tucked her gil pouch into her pocket before running off to Wonder Square.

"You sure it was a good idea giving her a separate room?" asked Kira. Tseng placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine Kira." he said "Especially if she takes after Angeal as much as you say she does." Kira nodded and sat down on one of the beds and rested her chin on her

hands.

"I can't help but worry about her." said Kira "She's my baby girl. My first child. I don't want anything to happen to her." Tseng stopped unpacking his suitcase and looked at

Kira.

"Everyone has to grow up eventually." said Tseng "Some sooner than others. The most you can do when that happens is to let them go and spread their wings, even if it's

only for a little bit."

"How do you know so much about these sorts of things Tseng?" asked Kira.

"My mother." said Tseng as he retuned to unpacking his suitcase "My brother and I had two younger siblings at one point. A younger brother and a younger sister. We

helped raise them since our mother had to work quite a bit after our father had died. They died from pneumonia when they were six. I was around sixteen that time and I

joined the Turks shortly after that. I've almost forgotten about them but that can't be helped." Kira stood up and walked over to Tseng before hugging him from behind.

"Things will work out in the end." she said softly "I know they will."

"I hope you are right Kira." said Tseng with a sigh.

* * *

"Hey! Caley!" Caley stopped when she heard someone calling her name and she began to look around before she was glomped by a fifteen year old red haired girl and

knocked off of her feet.

"Ashley! Get off!" said Caley before a fifteen year old red haired boy (who happened to be the red haired girl's twin) pried the girl off of her "Thank you Ash."

"No prob." said Ash as he helped her to her feet "It's nice to see ya again Caley."

"It's nice to see both of you too." said Caley with a smile.

"So what brings you up to this neck of the woods?" asked Ash as he leaned against a vending machine. Caley was now sitting on a bench while Ashley had gone to get some

soda.

"Me and my mother are on vacation." said Caley.

"You don't seem to thrilled to be here." said Ashley as she came over with some sodas and handed them out.

"I have a problem." said Caley as she opened the can.

"Maybe we can help." said Ash.

"Yeah, tell us." said Ashley "I'm sure there's something we can do."

"Well, my mom has a new boyfriend." said Caley before taking a sip of her soda.

"Not that big of a surprise." said Ashley "How long has she been dating him?"

"Three years." said Caley "And I just met him this week."

"Wow." said Ash "It seems as though your mother's wised up to your ways."

"That's not even the worst part." said Caley "They're engaged." Both Ash and Ashley's eyebrows shot up under their bangs as their eyes widened considerably.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Ash.

"Not kidding." said Caley "If I can't get rid of him by monday, he's going to be a permanent part of the family."

"What's his name?" asked Ashley "What does he do for a living? What's his personality like?"

"His name is Tseng." said Caley "He's quiet and a bit of a stiff. He's also pretty formal and he dresses rather conservatively. When I was packing for the trip, he convinced my

mother to make me pack more 'appropriate' clothing." She motioned to the jeans and blue t-shirt she was wearing "What sucks the most is that he seems to have my

mother wrapped around his finger and I've been getting in trouble for stuff I use to be be able to do before he came around, like swearing and having my elbows on the table

when I eat. And on the ride here, I got in trouble for propping my feet up on the seat across from me. My mother normally doesn't bother scolding me for stuff like that but

since he came along, it's like I have to be all prim and proper. I swear, he would probably send me to a boarding school or boot camp if given the opportunity. The worst part

is that I don't even know what he does for a living! The only thing I have to go by is that he's on his cell phone all the time. For all I know, he could be some sort of big time

drug lord."

"Relax Caley." said Ashley "If you need us, we'll be with you the whole way."

"Tseng." said Ash "Is that what you said his name was?"

"Yeah." said Caley "Why? Do you know him?"

"I really can't say." said Ash as he adopted a thinking pose "But I've heard that name before. If I remember, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Thanks Ash." said Caley as she took another sip of her soda "Now I'm gonna need some help on planning how to execute my first method of trying to drive Mr. Tseng-the-

stiff away."

"Right!" said Ash and Ashley.

* * *

Tseng and Kira were enjoying a quite moment on the gondola ride in Round Square when Tseng's phone began to vibrate. Giving Kira an apologetic look, he pulled his phone

out and answered it.

"What is it this time Reno?" he asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his tone. He suddenly sat up ramrod straight at what Reno told him. His mind was reeling at the

information the red haired Turk was relaying to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked "How soon will it take you to get here? Alright. Just hurry. Tseng out." He hung up his phone and sighed.

"What is it?" asked Kira.

"Trouble." said Tseng as he put his phone away "We need to find Caley." The gondola came to a stop at the station and the two of them quickly exited.

"Caley would most likely be in Wonder Square." said Kira as they walked "She has a couple friends who hang out there quite a bit."

"Then that's where we'll start." said Tseng.

----meanwhile----

"You are so going down!" said Ashley as she and Ash went head to head in a two person fighting game. Caley watched with an amused look on her face.

"In your dreams sis!" said Ash "No one can beat Ash, the Gaming King!"

"I'd eat those words if I were you Ash!" said Ashley.

"No, no don't die on me!" said Ash as his character began to lose health "No! No! No! No! No! No!" Ashley's character delivered the knock out blow to his character "NO!!!!"

"HA! I win!" said Ashley has she pumped her fist "And the new Gaming Queen is Ashley!"

"Damn it!" said Ash "This is so not cool!" Caley giggled at the look of defeat on his face.

"Come on Ash," she said as she patted his shoulder "Let's hit the racing games."

"Okay." said Ash dejectedly as he and Ashley followed after her. As they were walking, a couple of the security guards ran past them.

"I wonder what's going on?" said Ashley before a security guard stopped them.

"You kids need to get out of here." he said "We were ordered to evacuate all patrons. Go!" The three of them nodded before they headed towards the lobby.

"I wonder what's going on." said Ash.

"Beats me." said Ashley as she put her hands behind her head. Caley shrugged as they continued to walk. She stopped suddenly but Ash and Ashley continued walking. The

black haired teen felt as though she was being watched and stalked. Shaking her head, Caley started to walk again but was stopped by a pair of arms suddenly wrapping

around her and a hand covering her mouth.

* * *

"Hey, Boss!"

Tseng turned as Reno came running up with Rude and Cissnei.

"It's about time you showed up." said Tseng "Who did you bring with you?"

"Shotgun and Katana." said Reno "We were going to bring Legend but he's on vacation. I sent Shotgun to the surveillance room to get some information and Katana over to

Battle Square, where the target was last sighted."

"Good." said Tseng "I had the security guards evacuate all guest to the lobby for their safety."

"You're on top of things for being on vacation, boss." said Reno before Cissnei elbowed him in the side.

"Tseng is the head of the Turks, Reno." she scolded "He needs to be ready for anything at all times."

"Alright, chill Cissnei." said Reno "So what are you doing up here at the Gold Saucer anyways boss? I thought you were suppose to be down in Cosmo Canyon."

"That is unimportant at the moment, Reno." said Tseng "Let's just focus on the situation at hand."

"Right." said Cissnei as Rude handed Tseng a folder "You know the terrorist threats we've been getting recently? The ones that held threats to destroy the Gold Saucer?"

"Yes." said Tseng as he opened the folder "I take it you've tracked down the individual?"

"We have." said Cissnei.

"His name is Andrew Richards." said Reno "Former security guard. Worked here for twenty years before he suddenly attacked some of his colleagues. He just went loopy if

you know what I mean." He waved his hand dismissively "Anyways, when they detained him, they found high quantities of mako in his blood stream. Apparently the

nutcase had been injecting himself with some run off from the nearby mako reactor. They had also found enough explosives on him to take out half of Midgar, including a

homemade mako bomb. The loony has been in the Corel Prison for the last five years. During the last prisoner count a couple weeks ago, he was found missing. No one knew

where he went or if he was still alive until today. We lifted his fingerprints off of one of the notes we received."

"He's the most dangerous type of criminal there is." said Tseng as he closed the folder.

"Why's that?" asked Cissnei.

"Because he's got nothing to lose." said Tseng "That means he'll be unpredictable and he'll do anything to accomplish his agenda."

"Tseng!" The four Turks turned as Kira came running over.

"Kira, what is it?" asked Tseng.

"I can't find Caley anywhere!" said Kira "Her friends haven't seen her since they left Wonder Square."

"Calm down Kira." said Tseng "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Go take another look around." Kira nodded before running off again.

"Um, sir?" said Cissnei.

"I'll explain later." said Tseng before Reno's phone went off. Reno quickly pulled the phone out and answered.

"Talk to me Shotgun," he said as he moved away from the group a little bit "Do you have the info I need?" Reno's eyes narrowed "You sure? Okay, I'll tell them. Keep an eye

on him and let Katana know. Later." He hung up the phone and moved back over to the group "We have a situation. Apparently, the loony has been spotted in Wonder

Square and he's holding a girl hostage." Tseng closed his eyes and sighed before looking at his team.

"Did you bring my gun?" he asked, surprising his team. They knew it was serious if Tseng asked for his gun. Rude nodded before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a

revolver. The revolver was silver in color and highly polished with a dark wood handle that had a white tiger inlaid in it. Rude handed Tseng the revolver and a box of

ammunition. Tseng nodded in thanks and loaded the revolver before tucking it and the ammunition box away.

"Let's go." he said before turning and heading towards Wonder Square.

Wonder Square was quiet... too quiet for Tseng's tastes.

"Status reports." said Tseng as he place a hand on his earpiece "Have you located the target?"

"_Negative." _Said Rude.

"_It's all clear in my section." _said a rough male voice that belonged to Katana.

"_There's nothing in my location sir." _Said Cissnei.

"_Nope, I've got nothing."_ said Reno.

"Keep alert." said Tseng "And report back to me if you locate anything. Tseng out." He quickly switched channels "Shotgun, what's the target's location?"

"_He's about twenty feet ahead and ten feet to the right of you."_ said a female voice that belonged to Shotgun _"You should hurry sir, he seems to be degrading rather rapidly. _

_If it continues at this rate, the hostage will be dead in less than ten minutes."_

"Understood, Tseng out." Tseng moved his hand and quickly drew his revolver before moving forward quickly. He could here a man's voice and he seemed to be yelling. There

was a distinctive female yelp followed by a thud. There was a "Shut the hell up!" followed by a loud smack. Peering around the corner, Tseng saw a scruffy looking man

towering over a teenage girl. Tseng instantly recognized the black haired teen as none other than his fiancé's daughter and he mentally sighed. She was starting to be as

troublesome as Reno but he needed to save her. The man picked Caley up by the collar of her shirt and Tseng took the opportunity to cock the hammer. There was a faint

click and the man instantly turned around. He had Caley in front of him like a shield with a knife at her throat.

"Come out where I can see ya!" bellowed the man. Tseng carefully came out of his hiding place, his revolver still pointing at the man's head.

"Let her go." said Tseng.

"Hell no!" said the man "Drop the gun or I'll slit her throat. Don't even think about firing cause she'll be dead before the bullet leaves the gun."

"Put the knife down." said Tseng as the man slowly began to back away. Tseng's eyes flickered over to where Reno was slowly sneaking up on the man. Reno went to move

forwards some more when his foot hit a can that was laying on the ground. The man turned and pointed his knife at Reno and Tseng took the opportunity to shoot. There

was a loud bang as Tseng fired his gun and the man's head whipped around. He jerked slightly as a small red circle appeared in the center of his forehead and blood began

tricking out. The man's arms went limp and he fell to the ground dead. Caley fell onto her butt and she quickly scuttled away from the dead body as Reno and Tseng quickly

walked up to them. After making sure the man was dead, they put their guns away. Reno put a hand on his earpiece.

"Target has been terminated," said Reno "And the civilian is safe. Everyone return to lobby and get a clean up crew in here." Tseng kneeled next to Caley, who had wide eyes

and was shaking like a leaf. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Are you alright Caley?" he asked. Caley nodded slowly. Tseng sighed before helping the trembling teen to her feet.

"Let's get you back to your mother." said Tseng as he led her away with an arm around her shoulders.

"How is she?" asked Reno after he caught up with them.

"She's in shock." said Tseng "She'll be alright once we get her to her mother." Reno nodded and walked quietly next to them as they exited Wonder Square.

Kira was waiting for them just outside the entrance to Wonder Square. Caley pulled away from Tseng when she saw her mother and ran over to her.

"Caley!" said Kira as she hugged her daughter "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." said Caley quietly.

"Well, I'm glad that you're alright." said Kira as she brushed some of Caley's hair out of her face. Tseng smiled faintly at the scene as he watched them from afar.

"So boss." said Reno "Nice shot back there." Tseng glanced at the normally annoying red head as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Well, you gave me the opportunity to fire." said Tseng "If you hadn't been so clumsy, you could've had that shot but there was a good chance that she wouldn't still be

alive. I thank you for that."

"Wait, so I'm getting praised for being a klutz?" said Reno "Alright, who are you and what have you do with Tseng?"

"Please Reno, I'm still me." said Tseng "I just have a few added priorities, that's all." Reno looked at Tseng funny before looking over at Kira and Caley. Then he looked back

at Tseng with a sly look on his face.

"You're in love with Kira, aren't you?" asked Reno.

"So you can be observant." said Tseng before sighing softly "Yes, I am very much in love with Kira. I don't think she would've forgiven me if I would've brought her daughter

to her dead."

"Just be careful Tseng." said Reno "From what I've heard, single women with children are the hardest to date."

"I know that Reno." said Tseng "But I have a feeling everything's going to work out just fine."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes, Shotgun, Katana, and Legend are all names of Turks.

Anyways, there will be one or two more chapters in this story.

Also, please feel free to read the story, Shattered Wings.

That story goes with this one.

Please review or leave a comment, it feeds starving artists!

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar, signing out!


End file.
